minecraftlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brainstorm
Fire mages run on Coal and Lava each carries a personal furnace which must be replenished to maintain "on-fire" status can generate light directly more direct damage and abilities cannot catch on fire much slower lava damage, no burn damage will immediately sink and drown in water powers diminished in rain or snowfall Ice mages run on Ice and Snowballs personal furnace can reduce surrounding light more passive auras and abilities Water mages can walk on water infinitely on Ocean increased movement speed while on water increased jump on water Earth mages (not really mages) can levitate if surrounded by enough land when cast, walking across gaps increased movement speed on land increased jump on land Mages are affected by pumpkins in various ways most may not touch or interact with them some are directly damaged by contact some are restricted by the pumpkin's aura Pumpkins are the anti-magic block lighted (anti-dark) unlit (anti-light) Lighted pumpkins may spread to unlit pumpkins around them in certain biomes Totems unique totem blocks stacked to create combinations of auras surrounding the structure complex and difficult to build structures may produce more powerful auras and effects certain spells may only be cast while in a totem's aura pumpkins, containing sentience, when added to an active totem, will always make it explode into a pumpkin patch because of similarities in basic totem design, an Area Transmutation could swing the totem's auras in the desired direction totem blocks not sealed into structures will evaporate at random times spells may be cast to prevent this, but not in battle because manablocks disappear after only a few moments when placed in the world, totem structures must be built in sections the largest structures being the most powerful and most difficult to build ManaBlocks manablocks would be mostly transparent swirling orbs trailing in different patterns according to blocktype when placed adjacent to each other in patterns or structures, they become linked together into physical blocks that compliment the size and shape of the totem manablocks could contain metadata that can be combined in interesting ways and also affect the block's appearance Special classes gain access to benefits in particular map locations most of their power and abilities require them to travel to and utiilze these locations normally there are a limited number of these locations built into the local lore, these locations are normally known by everyone even if no one knows what they are used for Werewolves must choose a secret den a cave of a certain volume is required Pirates must bury their secret treasure usually on an island, added protection if behind a waterfall, etc. Vampires Vampires are required to choose the depth at which they may lay their coffins they do this by activating shrines scattered throughout their territory the sum of the value of these shrines will produce the coffin depth layer the vampire can only create a coffin within this range the coffin will only be silent during the night the vampire's home coffin is always silent vampires can instantly transform into a bat and fly away they must spend time in their home coffin or feed considerably to revert again it is wise to guard your animals when a vampire is on the attack he will feed on them to regain his strength and continue attacking when in bat form, a couple herds of farm animals will allow him to regain his vampire form waiting to ambush him may leave him vulnerable to attack while still in batform vampires have a skill that places whatever block they mine immediately behind them making for quick, but tiring movement through solid stone vampires may teleport through walls of a certain thickness they may also detect if they can do so safely Gargoyles If standing atop Smooth Brick, the gargoyle may revert to his stone form, leaving behind a grotesque stone statue behind. He then returns to human form and may walk the lands again without power. He must return to the statue to regain his gargoyle powers. Spoutcraft possibilties the addition of music for specific biomes and dungeons we can make more sound feed back for immersion and ofcourse make our themesong 'Call Me Maybe' Note: It was decided this would cause the server to collapse and catch fire. So you're hinting the server will become Hunger Games 2: Catching fire?